Polka Dot Pox
If you're looking for the video, click here. :If you're looking for the disambiguation, click here. " |image= 1x02b.png|Title card 51IXAE2qQ7L._SX323_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|Book Polka Dot Pox video.jpg|Home video |number=Season 1, Episode 2b (#104) |airdate=April 13, 2006 |video="Polka Dot Pox" |sister episode="Tyler's Great Big Solo" |previous="Tyler's Great Big Solo" |next="Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Nicholas Biscuit *Daffinee Toilette *Bobby Boom *Principal Dip Dong "Tyler catches a cold and is frustrated that he will miss his trip to the Museum of Really Old Stuff, so Pinky tells him a story about her missing Show-and-Tell Day at school because she and her friends got Polka Dot Pox." Tyler is frustrated and Pinky says that he will miss his trip to the Museum of Really Old Stuff. Pinky is excited for show-&-tell. Nicholas had a dancing monkey, Bobby had a pet goldfish, and Daffinee and Jinkins had a horse with underpants. Pinky thinks Mr. Guinea Pig will cook popcorn for the kids to eat. Pinky puts Mr. Guinea Pig in the bathtub, so he would be nice and clean. Pinky brushes Mr. Guinea Pig's fur 122 times. Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig went to sleep, but the next morning, she got the Polka Dot Pox. Pinky will A. Spin like a top since the spots would fly off B. Cover her dots with mashed potatoes C. Stay in bed The answer is C. Pinky will stay in bed until she was better. Pinky has a pirate patch, fake hair, and a fancy pirate hat. Pinky would dress up like a pirate. Pinky is fooling around like a pirate and the parents put Pinky to bed. Pinky is frustrated. Pinky would dress up like a flower costume. Tyler sneezes the flower petals off. Pinky is absent at home and calls on the telephone, saying that she will not go to school today because the kids got Polka Dot Pox. Pinky is frustrated and the classroom friends are absent. Pinky starts to think big. Pinky would email her classroom kids. Pinky puts Mr. Guinea Pig to the popcorn popper. Mr. Guinea Pig made popcorn for the kids. The kids eat popcorn and they will be better later and the story ends. Tyler feels much better. frustrated *Who is this? *Which is the right Pinky? *All of Tyler's sneezings would later be used in "Pinky's Wintery Dintery Doo". *This is the first episode featuring all cheese holes in an old version. *Polka Dot Pox is similar to the Chicken Pox. The only difference is that despite Polka Dot Pox being contagious, it doesn’t make a person possessing an itch. *Mr. Guinea Pig appears with no lines. *The book version has the same name: "Polka Dot Pox". *The home video version has the same name: "Polka Dot Pox". *"Who is this?" suddenly turns into "Polka Dot Pox" music. *During game time, Pinky and Tyler, mirrored, both say "Cheese please!", but when Mr. Guinea Pig, mirrored, says "Cheese please!", he didn't have any audio in his voice. *This episode shows two characters in pajamas instead of clothes the only time. *This is the only time in which the game ends. Pinky says "That's exactly what happened", and Mr. Guinea Pig turns off the video game. After the game, Pinky and Tyler are in the bedroom instead of outside. *This is the first episode to play "Who is this?". *This is the second episode to play "Which is the right Pinky?". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Who Is This Category:Episodes with Which Is The Right Pinky